He's Really Back, Max
by QueenOfOlympus223
Summary: Max really misses Iggy, but now she doesn't have to. *They defeated Itex and everything, but FANG never happened. Nothing Fax-ish occurred either. Miggy, don't like don't read. T because I'm paranoid and there's kissing.*
1. He's Back?

**Yay! Miggy, Miggy, Miggy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, James Patterson does.**

**Ages:**

**Max, Iggy, Fang: 25**

**Nudge: 22**

**Gasman: 19**

**Angel: 17-ish**

"Max! Get your butt down here! Guess who's here, Max? Come _on, _we can't wait all _day._" Nudge yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs. My mind was reeling. _Iggy, it's Iggy, oh my god Iggy's back- no, Max. Don't get your hopes up._

"Hello-" I stopped. I blinked. _Iggy's been gone for ten years, Max. It's not him. It can't be him. He's blind, this guy isn't. Stop it, Max. He's gone. Doesn't love you, won't come back. He left because of you, remember? _

I shuddered as I remembered his note.

_Dear Max (and the rest of the Flock, if you're reading this),_

_I have to leave. I just need something different. I… you guys, I'm sorry. But I have to leave, because I just can't take it anymore. Max, you told me you loved me. I love you too, just differently. Not the way you think I should. I'm sorry. _

_~Iggy_

_P.S.- Angel, don't tell them. Please._

I winced. As far as I know, he just loved me as a sister, maybe a mom.

"H-hello. How may I help you?"

"Max?" My breath hitched in my throat. The Flock was here, and I knew it. But I didn't care if they saw me jump into his arms and kiss him full on the lips, because he was _back,_ he was _here,_ and nothing else mattered. Not even the fact that he doesn't love me the way I love him.

I pulled back and jumped down, blushing. Iggy's (now seeing) eyes were wide, and the Flock was crowding around him, hugging him.

"Guys, can I talk to Max for a second?" He got a chorus of 'sure' and 'okays' in reply.

The Flock went out the front door of our house, and Iggy walked forward, squeezing me in a giant bear hug that I returned.

"_Max."_ he whispered into my hair. He let go.

"Max, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know, okay? I didn't know you loved me like… like _that._ I'm so sorry, Max." he murmured. I shook my head.

"Iggy, it's fine. It's- it's okay, you know, if you love me like a sister or a mom-"

"That's the thing, Max, I _don't_. I don't just love you, I'm _in love _with you, Max."

And that's when I noticed the bulge in his pocket.

"Iggy, what's that?" I asked, gesturing to his jeans pocket.

"Oh, um, well… I wasn't thinking. I went into this jewelry shop and I bought an engagement ring and I guess, well…" he got down on one knee and pulled out the box, and I suddenly didn't care that he'd been gone for ten years.

Before he could even ask me the question, I gave him my answer.

"Yes."

**Well, guys, I know it was sucky, but want me to continue?**

**Review!**


	2. Filler Chapter- Sorry!

**I honestly have no excuse for not updating. **

**Please except my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Even if I was a dude, I'm still not James Patterson, therefore I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Let's skip forward to, shall we say, the wedding?**

* * *

**Eight Months Later...**

"You look beautiful, Max. You really do. Don't get cold feet, okay?"

"Gee, Nudge, you are _so _helping me stay calm!" I snapped, twirling the soft outer fabric of my wedding dress around my fingers.

Yeah, you heard me: _Wedding dress._ I honestly don't know which one's more surprising, that I'm getting married or the fact that Nudge and Angel actually got me into a _dress._ A cute dress: sweetheart neckline, strapless, poofy at the bottom, long-ish train, white; but still a dress.

"What did I do? I just told you that you were beautiful and not to get- oh yeah, that's probably like telling an actor to do a good job and then they smile and as soon as they get on the stage they trip and break their ankle or maybe their collar bone or they might even DIE or-" seeing my look of horror at the word 'die,' Nudge abruptly stopped her rambling, which somehow was a cue for them to start the music.

Angel gave me a quick hug, grabbed her basket of flowers (yes, I know I made a seventeen-year-old the flower girl. Deal with it.), and ran out the door and then down the aisle, Nudge following closely behind.

"_Good luck,"_ she mouthed, right before the bridal march started.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, insanely short. Sorry, have to take care of my sister. If you want info on THAT, visit:**

**Shabat Shalom! ~Queenie**


	3. THE WEDDING!

**ZOMG I'm actually updating! It's a freaking miracle! I will let my dear readers know now that I will be posting short, very depressing one-shots for a while, besides updating this story. It's just my mood, deal with it. **

**And now, on with ze story! **

**Remialcsid: Does Patterson James. Ride Maximum own don't I. (Got this from... uh, hold on, let me remember her username...)**

* * *

(MPOV)

I walked down the aisle shakily, my hands sweating bullets. _I'm not ready for this, no, no, no, I'm not, I can't marry Iggy, what if he leaves again? _I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I locked eyes with Iggy, smiling at the way his jaw had dropped when I walked in.

When I reached the altar, Ig reached forward and grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly. I could hear Nudge and Angel giggling at my side, and I grinned. My eyed focused on Iggy again, admiring his tux and Converse, then laughing as I realized thathe's actually wearing Converse to our wedding! He has learned well. I zoned out when the preacher started talking, then snapped back to reality when he was doing the lawfully-wedded speech-question thing,

"Do you, Maximum Ride, take Iggy Griffiths as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, through the good and the bad, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked me, a small smile on his face. I grinned and looked back at Iggy.

"I do."

"And do you, Iggy Griffiths, take Maximum Ride as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, through the good and the bad, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" he asked Iggy, and he nodded, smiling like a maniac.

"I do." he replied.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." the old man told him, but he was already kissing me, holding me in his arms,= and smiling against my lips.

In that moment, my life couldn't be any greater. I was in heaven.

* * *

**I gives you another short chapter! MUAHAHAHAHA! You liiike, you haaaaate, or you don't knoooow 'cause you confuzzled? **

**R&R!**

**~Queenie**


	4. On The Way To Ze Honeymoon

**ZOMG, *two* updates in one week? K guys, start looking for the pods. (shout out in the next chapter to whoever can guess where that's from!) And here are some replies to reviews:**

**NightOwl13: I use many syllables? You must explain this to me...**

**(I forgot who you are, sorry!): Hey, if I changed your view on MIGGY, I really don't care if you're "FAX all the way". I can deal with FAX in small amounts... **

**To who anyone else who reviewed, thank you! It means so much to me! I'm going through some... challenging things, so... Yeah, PM me if you want info on THAT. **

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I'm a middle-aged guy who lives in Florida? **

* * *

Once Iggy and I had pulled apart, the Flock gathered around us and hugged us, stepping back when I started wheezing and saying, "Can't... breath... please... help..." over and over. Works like a charm.

We had barely gotten to the car that Nudge insisted we take to our honeymoon when Angel stepped forward and whispered something in my ear. I froze, wincing when she pulled back and looked at me helplessly, shrugging her shoulders weakly. I nodded, then got into the car with Iggy. He started the engine and backed out of the parking lot of the church, going down a few roads before looking at me and raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and looked out the window, drumming my fingers on the dashboard absent mindedly. I remembered a question I had been itching to ask him since the day he came back.

"Hey, Ig? How come you're not blind anymore?"

He looked at me through the corner of his eyes and sighed. "When they took me back to the School after I left, they gave me this medicine and my sight started coming back in small amounts. When my sight was fully back, they gave me this shot that hurt like hell, and I could see every little detail, from the black specks in the wall of the room I was in to the scratch marks on the syringe they stuck in my arm. Then they put me in this really, insanely bright room and left me in there until I had to close my eyes for more than two hours when I wasn't sleeping. So they then realized that giving me my sight back was the biggest mistake they ever made, I blew up a pretty good portion of the School, and now here I am." he finished, and I laid my hand on his arm, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Max, what did Angel tell you, back there?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well..."

* * *

**Ooooh, what did Angel tell Max? Cliiiifff-haaaaannnnggggeeeeerrrr... **

**R&R!**

**~Queenie**


End file.
